Culpa a la sombrilla
by Eleni Adler
Summary: El joven Mycroft Holmes no sabe desde cuándo empezó a sentir esos sentimientos extraños por aquél chico, pero pronto se dará cuenta de que el destino tiene una forma graciosa de unir a las personas.
1. Un leve olvido

Corriendo por una calle transitada bajo la lluvia torrencial de una noche de septiembre ¿cómo pudo ser tan despistado como para olvidar su paraguas nuevo? Entró corriendo por la puerta principal del nuevo restaurante italiano al que fue hace unos instantes, sin siquiera pedir permiso o disculparse se dirigió hacia la mesa del fondo y buscó vagamente en los asientos y por debajo de la mesa sin encontrar nada. _¡Diablos!_, pensó. Tomó asiento un tanto resignado pero sin perder las esperanzas en encontrarlo. La luz mortecina del restaurante mezclada con la música de acordeón lo llevaban a otro lugar.

— ¿Estás cómodo? –preguntó una voz a su lado.

— Ah… perdón he estado tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no te he oído –dijo poniéndose de pie.

— Vale, no te preocupes, mi padre está en el auto y mi madre en el tocador, me han dejado aquí esperando y con hambre –sonrió- pero ¿por qué tienes esa cara? y ¿por qué estás todo empapado?

Esa sonrisa le asombró, era cálida y sincera no como la de muchos de sus conocidos, enrojeció.

— Es que olvidé algo y…

— Ah entonces es tuyo este paraguas –dijo sacando el objeto del bolso que llevaba consigo-. Lo iba a dejar en la comisaría, se ve que es nuevo y de buena marca así que pensé que su dueño lo iba a estar buscando, no vayas a pensar mal de mí.

— Gracias –el reloj que se ubicaba en la pared encima de ellos sonó marcando las nueve en punto-. Lo siento, tengo que irme, gracias de nuevo.

Dio vuelta atrás y salió sin siquiera oír las palabras del jovencito extraño, sin escuchar su nombre y con el rostro aún caliente corrió nuevamente por la acera, sonriendo, abrazando el paraguas sin darse cuenta que seguía lloviendo.

— ¡Mycroft Holmes! –gritó una mujer corriendo tras de él-. ¿Qué haces corriendo así bajo la lluvia? Para algo te compré ese paraguas y no precisamente para que lo abraces como si fuese osito de peluche.

— Lo siento mucho madre –dijo avergonzado cuando ésta le alcanzó.

— Mi vida –sonrió tomándolo entre sus brazos- me tenías muy preocupada, vamos, entremos al auto que podrías pillar un resfriado.

— Si.

Entró al automóvil negro estacionado en la calle, en silencio y sin la intención de contar a su madre lo ocurrido en el restaurante. Observó el interior de la limosina con cierto desdén y sus ojos se posaron en la dama frente a él, sabía por el color rojizo de sus ojos que ella había estado llorando, probablemente desde hace horas por lo hinchado de sus párpados, intentó no tocar el tema y no hacer preguntas.

— No es seguro que un niño de once años vague por las calles londinenses a altas horas de la noche y menos con una tormenta así –explicó Mrs. Holmes mientras veía las gotas de agua que se acumulaban en el vidrio de la ventana de su asiento.

— Entiendo, no volverá a pasar.

— La próxima vez invitas a Anthea a la casa a cenar, Myc, los restaurantes, aunque sean de su familia son para gente adulta.

El camino a la casa de la familia Holmes era largo y silencioso, vivir a las afueras de Londres tenía sus ventajas: aire freso, lugares espaciosos para recorrer, una vista espléndida pero para Mycroft estas eran sólo trivialidades, prefería leer en sus ratos libres o ayudarle a su padre en asuntos de la oficina.

Bajó del auto junto con su madre, las oscuras nubes se esfumaron dejando ver una reluciente luna y las estrellas pronto aparecieron. La casa parecía estar más silenciosa que de costumbre. El único sonido que solía replicar en los semi-vacíos cuartos de la casa era creado por su hermano menor Sherlock y sus "pequeños" experimentos; sólo eran ellos dos pues el verano pasado Sherrynford, su hermana mayor fue admitida en el pre-curso de la Real Academia de Sandhurst y no vivía con la familia. Entraron y tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones blanco coral de la sala, Mycroft esperaba ya el discurso bien merecido que su padre le recitaría.

— ¿Y el pequeño, cariño? –preguntó Rose a su esposo, quien los esperaba sentado en su sillón de piel color vino.

— Dormido, sinceramente aún no sé cómo le haces para hacer que se acueste –le contestó y volteó a ver a Mycroft-. ¿Y tú? A tu cuarto, ya es hora de dormir.

— Si –contestó, asombrado de no haber sido regañado ni haber escuchado la frase de _"Lo hablaremos mañana por la mañana"_.

Subió las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso y caminó directo a su habitación arrastrando los pies, estaba cansado y somnoliento. _Mucho ejercicio por el día de hoy_, se dijo al girar la perilla de la puerta de su recámara. Secó su regordete cuerpo con una toalla y se colocó el pijama. Sin nada más en la cabeza que lo sucedido el día de hoy se acosó y durmió plácidamente.


	2. Como un proyectil

Salió del despacho de su padre que se ubicaba en el centro de Londres cerca de la comisaría de Scotland Yard, era un edificio grande en estilo contemporáneo que el mismo Sherrinford había escogido de entre otros tantos, "bonito pero sencillo" decía con frecuencia. Las labores de su hijo en la oficina constaban en recibir el correo, acomodar documentos, ir por refrigerios y aprender todo lo posible del negocio, esperaba que Mycroft abriera los ojos y se dedicara a la abogacía, no cómo Sherry. _Una mujer en las líneas británicas, vaya locura la tuya Sherrynford Katherine Holmes ¡regresa a casa antes de que algo malo te ocurra!_, pedía con frecuencia a su hija cuando ésta llegaba a llamar por teléfono a casa.

El sol comenzaría a ocultarse pronto, su padre se había retirado hacía ya unas horas pero él prefirió quedarse a terminar de archivar los papeles de la caja mohosa que estaba en la esquina del escritorio para no tener tanto trabajo mañana. La tomó entre sus manos y leyó las palabras escritas con marcador indeleble en una de las caras: _"Casos resueltos"._ Tomó una de las carpetas que se hallaba dentro y hojeó sin interés, analizando solamente una que otra frase que pareciese importante.

— Vaya, esto es aburrido incluso para un niño de doce años –se dijo al cerrar el folio-. Todos dicen "Oficial H. Lestrade", llegará a Inspector algún día viendo todos los casos que ha resuelto, y si me equivoco dejo de llamarme Mycroft Holmes.

Al finalizar su labor se encaminó a la parada del bus que se hallaba frente a uno de los cafés más elegantes de la ciudad, por donde la mayoría de los taxistas conducía. Se detuvo y alzó el brazo haciendo la señal típica para detener un cub; fijó su vista en el cristal del café "Crème Élégant", bajó el brazo quedando petrificado, mirando la escena tan irreal que sucedía en aquél lugar. Cruzó la calle ciegamente y se ocultó tras un buzón de correo. Allí estaba él, sosteniendo al aire con una de sus manos una taza de café y con la otra la mano de una joven mujer. Ella parecía tener entre veintiocho y treinta y dos años, las pocas marcas alrededor de sus ojos lo denotaban, el cabello rubio platinado y un peinado estilo "Marylin Monroe" solo gritaban "cualquiera". Sonreían, se miraban como dos adolescentes enamorados en su primera cita.

— Padre…

Mycroft corrió intentando no voltear atrás, no era impactante para él porque lo sabía desde hacía tiempo; las salidas misteriosas los fines de semana, la alegría desbordante y la luz en su rostro al recibir "un mensaje de la oficina". _Sin vergüenza_, masculló.

Se detuvo en seco, se sentía molesto, furioso con el mundo; pobre de su madre, sin saber nada, creyendo una y otra vez las mentiras de aquél hombre que decía ser su esposo fiel. Arrojó la sombrilla que llevaba contra el suelo, golpeando de paso a un transeúnte inocente.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! –farfulló molesto el joven moreno al recoger la sombrilla del suelo-. ¡Deberías tener más cuidado!

— Lo… lo siento –por un momento Myc olvidó que no estaba solo.

— No, disculpa, no debí gritarte –dijo devolviendo aquel proyectil-. ¿Estás bien? No fue mi intención…

— Si, lo estoy, gracias –comentó-. Y no es culpa tuya por lo tanto tampoco es de tu conocimiento.

— Estás llorando...

— Claro que no…

El extraño jovencito se acercó más a él y limpió su rostro. La cara del pelirrojo se tornó del mismo color de su cabello, no sabía qué decir, su cabeza tenía frases, datos, comentarios, y excusas que podría mencionar pero su boca no se movía.

— ¿Sabes? Mi padre siempre dice que debemos de indagar bien y ver las cosas desde otro punto, a veces no son malas y solo nos dejamos llevar por lo primero que pasa por nuestra cabeza…

_¡Qué niño! _gritaba una mujer caminando hacia ellos. _¡Te había estado buscando! Me tienes con el alma en un hilo…_

— Me voy, mi mamá es un monstruo sobreprotector… -dijo el pelicastaño riendo-. ¡Ya voy mujer! ¡Solo estaba platicando!

Mycroft se sentía tonto y conmovido. Se sentó en una banca cercana y puso sus manos sobre su rostro caliente. Un sentimiento de confianza lo abordó llevándolo a una noche lluviosa hace unos meses, recordó a su madre llorando, la tristeza y el dolor en sus ojos. No. No se dejaría llevar por sentimientos tontos como la ira o el amor ni volvería a actuar de esa forma tan bufona ante otra persona.

Reflexionó unos minutos, era brillante y rápido para su edad, "maduro" decían los adultos a su alrededor continuamente. Tomó un cub y eligió no hablar de lo sucedido ese día, su madre ya lo sabía, él ya lo sabía, no dejaría que las decisiones del matrimonio de sus padres arruinaran la vida de él y de Sherlock.


	3. Osito de peluche

Esperaba impacientemente en uno de los bancos de madera de la estación de policía mientras Sherrinford hablaba con el Oficial al mando en su oficina, se les oía discutir acerca del nuevo caso en manos de Scotland Yard. El ambiente agitado de una mañana corriente en la comisaría sólo empeoraba el humor de ambos hombres.

— ¡Te digo Sherrinford que no puedes defender a éste hombre! –gritó colérico el Inspector Howard.

— Puedo y lo haré –confirmó Holmes padre mirando desafiantemente al hombre de la placa-. Hay suficientes pruebas a favor.

— Pero no sabes si es inocente. Vamos Holmes, él es un criminal, merece estar tras las rejas, no tomes este caso, no permitas que salga en libertad.

— Lo tuyo es una corazonada simplemente.

— ¡Si no vas a hacer tu trabajo bien, no lo hagas!

Un golpe sordo sacudió la puerta de la oficina, Mycroft se estremeció en su asiento y apretó la sombrilla contra sí. Un poco tembloroso sintió que una mano se posó en su hombro.

— Tranquilo, así es papá cuando se frustra pero no es para temerle –comentó un joven de cabello castaño sentándose a su lado.

— No me asusté es solo que… -murmuró Mycroft.

— Vale, vale –sonrió el joven-. Soy Gregory Lestrade, mi papá es el "derriba puertas" que está en esa oficina.

La sonrisa de Gregory le evocó un sentimiento extraño en el pecho.

— Soy Mycroft Holmes y mi padre…

— Sé quien es tu padre, bueno ¿quién no?

Ambos rieron y platicaron como si se hubiesen conocido desde pequeños, viendo lejano el final del día. Para Mycroft hablar con el hijo del oficial Lestrade era sencillo y divertido, no tenía que guardarse sus opiniones como lo hacía cuando asistía a las juntas de su padre o fingir "normalidad" como con los otros niños, quienes se reían de su correcta forma de hablar, entre otras cosas.

— Para nada Holmes –rió Greg- los únicos partidos que conozco son los de soccer…

— Pienso que deberías saber, aunque sea un poco, la política es esencial.

— Por lo que veo piensas seguir los pasos de tu padre.

— ¿Tú no? –cuestionó el pecoso.

— La verdad no, me gustaría ser Inspector –dijo levantándose e inflando el pecho- Detective Inspector Lestrade, suena bien ¿no?

— ¡Claro! –sonrió Mycroft.

Sherrinford y Howard salieron de la oficina camino a la cafetería más cercana, los chicos los siguieron por detrás en tanto sus progenitores conversaban aún del caso.

— Quiero una gran hamburguesa – mencionó el hijo del Oficial-. Tengo tanta hambre… ¿Y tu Holmes? ¿Qué te gustaría?

— No lo sé, habrá que ver el menú –contestó el más bajo.

_Tal vez… que no termine este día, _pensó para sí Mycroft mientras caminaba a la par de su nuevo amigo, olvidando por unos instantes la política y los problemas ajenos.


	4. Un día sin sombrilla

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde aquél encuentro con el chico de tez morena en Scotland Yard, Mycroft y él se veían una que otra vez los fines de semana ya que su trabajo en la oficina de su padre y la escuela, no le permitían ver a Greg el resto de la semana.

Era un horror tolerable para el pecoso niño el asistir a clases, si bien era un excelente alumno y un caballero según sus compañeras, Mycroft era molestado continuamente por sus compañeros varones y una que otra niña. Permanecía sentado a solas comiendo durante el descanso pensando en qué estaría haciendo Gregory en ese momento cuando la única persona tolerable de todo el colegio, para él, tomó lugar a su lado.

— Llegas tarde –dijo Mycroft mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo.

— Cómo si trabajara para ti –reprochó ella-. Ahora dime ¿estás emocionado? ¿Me presentarás por fin a Greg?

— En ese orden: un día lo harás, no es asunto tuyo y no.

— ¿Bueno, pero lo verás hoy?

— Si Anthea, lo veré hoy después de clases, iremos a comer pizza –exhaló.

— Mycroft, Mycroft –balbuceó la señorita de cabello oscuro y lacio- si hay algo que debes aprender es a confiar en mí y en mis instintos.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso se hizo sonar, seguido más tarde por el de la hora de salida. Anthea, siendo un año menor, se había ido a casa con un grupo de amigas, mientras el rechoncho niño esperaba un poco impaciente a su amigo. Debían haber pasado 10 minutos, los compañeros del pecoso niño se extrañaban de verlo parado frente a la entrada sin hacer nada, ya era tarde para que el auto de los Holmes no apareciera a la vista; Mycroft comenzaba a sentirse decepcionado ¿sería que Gregory lo había dejado plantado?

— ¡Holmes! –gritó Lestrade a lo lejos. Llegaba corriendo con la mochila a cuestas-. Lo… sien… to Hol… -añadió agitado.

— No ¿te encuentras bien? –cuestionó preocupado el pequeño.

El joven moreno le lanzó una sonrisa indicando que se encontraba bien, gotas de sudor bordeaban su frente y su barbilla; un grupo de jovencitas se acercaron a verlo más de cerca, les parecía muy "interesante" aquel chico atlético de piel bronceada. _¿Qué le ven?_, se preguntó Mycroft, _es sólo un chico cualquiera_.

— Oh… ¿Quién es Mycroft? –preguntó burlonamente uno de sus compañeros- ¿Es tu novio?

— El novio del cerdito… -dijo otro.

— _Oinc… _-espetó a la cara del blanquecino el primero-. _Pigcroft… oincroft…_

— Hey, idiota… -anunció Gred a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué quie… -Greg tomó la sombrilla que llevaba y atizó un certero pero débil golpe al infortunado muchacho-.¡Aaah!

— ¡Holmes, corre! –gritó Lestrade tomando la mano rolliza de Myc.

El par huyó lo más rápido posible de la escena del crimen dejando tendido en el suelo al pobre chico. Habían trotado un par de cuadras y como no se veían enemigos a la vista, adultos en este caso, decidieron descansar un rato de tanto ajetreo. Tomaron asiento en la calle, Mycroft se veía como un pequeño tomate rojo debido al esfuerzo físico que hizo, sin embargo, raro era para él el hecho de no estar cansado, sino más bien, asombrado por la actuación de su amigo. Guardaron silencio recuperando sus fuerzas, una gota de agua clara cayó del cielo gris, Lestrade se levantó, abrió el ahora paraguas e invitó a Holmes a resguardarse de la llovizna.

— Gracias –dijo el chico de cabello rojo.

— No es nada –dijo sonriendo-. Me extraña que no traigas tu sombrilla.

— No siempre la llevo, creí que no sería necesaria hoy –comentó-. Pero no lo decía por esto sino por lo que sucedió en…

— Un día seré Detective Inspector de Scotland Yard, por lo tanto debo de tener buena condición física, saber defenderme y poder rescatar a alguien –dijo mirando hacia el cielo- y tú necesitas cargar siempre con tu sombrilla, no sabes cuándo podría serte útil.

— Por cómo eres terminaras comiendo rosquillas en lugar de hacer tu trabajo…

— ¡Hey! –rió Greg golpeando levemente a Mycroft.

Las gotas formaban ondas en los charcos parecían casi insonoros los golpeteos de éstas contra el suelo. Olvidaron los planes de ir a comer pizza, prefirieron encaminarse a una cafetería cercana, un chocolate caliente no les caería mal.

Mycroft se sentía mal con el mismo, se veía reflejado en los cristales de los aparadores y autos al caminar; _Ellos tienen razón…_ se dijo lastimeramente dándose cuenta de su triste realidad,_ soy un cerdo. _Como flashazos llegaron a su pensamiento los momentos en que había comido pastel a escondidas después de la cena, esas tardes en que llegaba a casa de la escuela después de un día duro y a solas en su habitación comía una o dos rebanadas de tarta para sentirse mejor; iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que habían llegado a su destino.

— Holmes… escoge la mesa –dijo el jovencito alto cerrando el paraguas.

El pelirojizo chico se apropió de una mesa al fondo, no se sentía a gusto con tanta gente a su alrededor. Tomaron asiento.

— Hola niños –saludó la camarera- ¿qué ordenaran? El especial de hoy es pastel de chocolate con fresas.

— Me parece bien, traiga dos rebanadas y dos tazas de cocoa caliente…

— No –dijo Mycroft apresurado-. Yo estoy bien, solo quiero una taza de té.

— Bien –señaló la mesera retirándose.

— Tengo ganas de orinar…

— Gregory ¿podrías dejar de ser tan explícito en cuanto a tus fluidos corporales? –reprochó Myc.

Greg se dirigió al baño en lo que Mycroft miraba por la ventana, seguía preocupado, y la verdad, con hambre también. Greg regresó con su vejiga vacía, y detrás de él la camarera de ojos azulados.

— Aquí tienen –puso dos rebanadas de pastel y dos tazas-. Un chocolate y un té, con su permiso, que disfruten.

— Gracias –contestó Gregory.

— Pero… -balbuceó Mycroft.

— Ten –cambió el pelicastaño los platos- este es el tuyo, es pastel _light_. Supuse que por lo que pasó no querías comer pastel así que le dije a la mesera que te habías arrependtido y que yo prefería del que no tiene azúcar; mamá come de esos cuando está a dieta.

El más bajo se quedó sin palabras ¿vergüenza o felicidad? No lo sabía.

—Lo que dijeron los chicos esos… -continuó- si quieres hacer algo, que sea por ti y no por ellos Holmes pero dejemos eso de lado y comamos.

Durante la tarde Mycroft razonó las palabras pronunciadas por Gregory: _Si quieres hacer algo, que sea por ti… _Y si que lo haría, quería poder correr al lado de su compañero, no tras él; olvidaría los insultos de los idiotas de su grupo, era más inteligente que ellos ¿cómo podrían afectarle opiniones ajenas y muy por debajo de su nivel intelectual?

Fingió ser John Ward* para el pequeño Sherlock, mejor dicho, para el gran Peter Easton*, quién junto a Barba Roja**, atacaron su guarida dónde los tres temibles piratas del río Támesis quedaron dormidos luego de tantas peleas y robos. Ese día significó mucho para el joven Mycroft, había estado colmado de felicidad y de sorpresas, claro está que no lo demostraría, tenía cierto orgullo para demostrar sus emociones; pero afuera en la quietud de la noche, entre sueños y ronquidos suaves, una tormenta sombría se avecinaba, como un augurio para sus días de dicha.

*Nombres de piratas ingleses.

**Mascota de los Holmes (perro) según la serie Sherlock de la cadena BBC.


	5. Una pista

Al otro lado de la ciudad, el ahora aburrido Greg Lestrade dormía profundamente en su cama; se soñaba en la habitación de su amigo pelirrojo, no sabía por qué estaba recostado en su cama o por qué se sentía impaciente, Mycroft estaba a su lado ahora, le veía tan cerca, tan cálido; se posó encima del pecoso, admiró cada uno de los puntos colorados de su cara y esos ojos aceitunados.

— Holmes… -pronunció.

— Dime Mycroft –susurró su compañero besando sus labios.

El pelicastaño pasó su lengua por el cuello de Mycroft, sentía calor y las manos de su amigo deslizándose por su espalda no ayudaban mucho. El estruendo de un camión que pasaba afuera de su casa lo despertó de sobresalto, observó a su alrededor: los posters de su equipo de soccer favorito le confirmaban que estaba en su habitación; miró, como guiado por alguien, la sombrilla en el rincón de su cuarto y enseguida lo recordó. Se destapó bruscamente, en efecto, su fantasía mental había provocado en él un sueño húmedo. _Es perfectamente normal_, se decía, _¿pero por qué con él?_

Aprovechó que su madre y su padre solían salir los fines de semana, tomó un par de pañuelos desechables y se desahogó. Seguía pensando en Mycroft cuando sonó el teléfono de la sala. Un _chsk_, salió de su boca, decidió dejar sonar el aparato, no era precisamente un buen momento para contestar una llamada. Continuaba en lo suyo cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono pero no le importó, si era importante volverían a llamar más tarde. Casi terminaba, la emoción que había sentido al besar al cuello de Mycroft el volvió a la cabeza, los movimientos de su mano se intensificaron cuando para su mala suerte el silencio de la casa se vio reprimido por los timbres del teléfono nuevamente. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y aclaró su voz antes de contestar.

— ¿Quién es? –cuestionó un tanto molesto.

— Mycroft –contestó el otro- ¿Te molesté? Quisiera saber si vendrás a la reunión este viernes.

— N… no, no, para nada ¿cuál reunión? –Greg se sintió avergonzado al recordar aquel sueño-. ¿Por qué llamas a mi casa?

— Porque no contestaste el celular ¿estás bien? suenas abrumado.

— No, si… Sí, estoy bien.

— Vale… Sobre la reunión: mi madre insiste en hacer una fiesta por mi cumpleaños, un tanto infantil para mi gusto pero apreciaría mucho que asistieras, si no estás ocupado… Me evitarías una tarde aburrida.

— Claro Holmes –respondió.

— Bien, te envío los detalles por mensaje. Adiós.

_Una semana_, dijo el joven Lestrade, seguramente se repondría de lo sucedido, fue algo normal, propio de los adolescentes… Se sentía raro, nervioso se podría decir. Tomó su chaqueta, se calzó sus zapatos y salió a caminar, decidiendo olvidar lo sucedido.

La fiesta de Mycroft iniciaría en unos cuantos minutos, el ambiente festivo empezaba, la casa despedía un espíritu más cándido y alegre, y Sherrinford y Rose se encontraban más unidos que antes. Entraron impacientes a la habitación de su hijo mayor, debían avisarle que los invitados comenzaban a llegar; Mycroft yacía en ropa interior frente al espejo, un cambio de ropa nueva, muy elegante, esperaba sobre su cama.

— Oh Mycroft cariño –dijo riendo la dama- has bajado ya seis libras en esta semana. ¡Espléndido! Al parecer ese jovencito Greg está siendo una influencia positiva en ti.

— ¡Madre! –gritó avergonzado.

— Cariño no te sonrojes…

— De todas maneras –continuó su padre- los invitados están llegando, deberías bajar.

— Por su puesto, si me permiten… -dijo tomando su ropa.

El hijo del oficial se presentó en casa de los Holmes a la hora asignada por su pecoso amigo, vestía una chamarra deportiva y unos pantalones deslavados, llevaba consigo un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel color verde con un listón plateado. No era la primera vez que visitaba esa casa pero la decoración elegante y ostentosa le impresionó. _¿Una simple reunión?,_ pensó. Las personas a su alrededor parecían importantes, podría irse y disculparse con Mycroft mañana.

— ¡Gregory! –gritó el cumpleañero bajando las escaleras.

Su plan falló. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Abrazó a su amigo y le entregó el obsequio. Mycroft podía deducir qué era, simple: un juego de ajedrez; conocía las medidas de la caja que lo contenía y unas semanas atrás le comentó su interés por ese modelo en específico, sabía de antemano que Greg no era tan tonto como para pasar esas pistas por inadvertidas.

— Wow, creo que debí ponerme una corbata mínimo –comentó el joven de cabello castaño al ver el traje de Myc.

— Así estás bien, esto fue solo para dar una buena impresión ante los amigos de mis padres –aclaró-. De hecho es mejor que nos escabullamos mientras podamos.

Salieron de la casa y se escondieron entre los arbustos. Pasó un rato antes de que su madre los encontrara.

— Con que aquí estaban –sonrió la mujer. En esencia, Mycroft era como ella aunque éste no sonreía a menudo-. Tú debes ser Greg, Myc habla mucho de ti…

— Madre, por favor…

— Oh, cariño… Pero vamos es hora de cortar el pastel.

Caminaron rumbo a la casa y al verse incapaces de continuar escuchando la somnolienta charla de los invitados, decidieron volverse a escapar, después de merendar, claro.

Y con la tarde concluyendo y el estómago lleno de pastel se despidieron. Lestrade, decidió jamás mencionar aquel incidente, tal cual Mycroft prometió que sería la última vez que comería pastel como lo hizo ese día, pero no todo es pan comido.


	6. Amistad

El día de San Valentín estaba a tan solo unos días pero eso no le importaba, tenía su cabeza ocupada con otros asuntos: la escuela, el trabajo, su madre. Desde hace meses la notaba más cansada y ojerosa, su suave voz se apagaba en ocasiones y dormía hasta tarde, más sin embargo ella sonreía como si no pasara nada; tanto él como Sherlock se preocupaban por ella, incluso Sherrynford planeaba regresar a casa, si no fuera por las insistencias de su General en quedarse.

"— _La guerra comenzará pronto Holmes y eres de mis mejores hombres aquí –admitió él-, no puedo dejarte ir, no con todo el trabajo que hay por aquí._

— _General McConkey, un mes, es lo único que le pido –suplicó la pelirroja sentándose frente al escritorio._

— _Sea un mes o una semana simplemente no._

— _General…_

— _Denegado Holmes –dijo lanzando una mirada severa a la chica frente a él-. Y váyase antes de que piense en un buen castigo por desacato."_

Sabía de antemano que su madre nunca le diría los problemas que acontecían en su vida, así que prefirió dejar ese tema de lado, debía encontrar pareja para el baile, no porque realmente quisiera asistir sino porque el evento era obligatorio y necesitaba alguien con quien platicar o solo pasar el rato. _¿Anthea? ¿Sally?,_ pensaba. El timbre sonó desconcentrándolo. El ruido cada cinco segundos indicaba que era para él. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

— Gregory, pasa –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Gracias Holmes –contestó al entrar Lestrade.

Subieron por las escaleras, Mycroft temblada de emoción, le gustaba estar con él, "_sería una buena opción como pareja de baile, si tan solo fuese mujer"_, se dijo_. _Entraron a la habitación, tomó cada uno su lugar correspondiente, como siempre, Greg prefería sentarse en el escritorio y el pelirrojo, su cama.

— ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Greg tomando un libro de la mesa.

— Dijiste que te gustaría leerlo y lo compré para ti –musitó ruborizado.

— Eres increíble.

¿Por qué decía cosas tontas en el momento menos indicado? No sabía cómo ni qué responder.

— ¡Hey! ¿En qué piensas que estás tan rojo? –rió Lestrade quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba.

— En nada que te incumba.

— Vamos Holmes –suplicó el peli-castaño subiéndose encima del pelirrojo y golpeándolo en broma-. ¿No confías en mí?

Gregory sujetó con una de sus manos los puños de Mycroft, parecía tan molesto por ese absurdo comentario que podría golpearle en cualquier momento. El regordete y pecoso joven se sentía hipnotizado por esos ojos oscuros y brillantes como la noche, no quería dejar de verlos, se acercaban cada vez más a él, incitándolo.

— Bien ¿Me dirás o no? –insistió acercando la cara a él.

— N… no –logró decir tartamudeando.

Se miraban uno al otro sin decir una palabra, esperando que el otro hablara, que rompiera el silencio que se cortaba con la inestable respiración de Mycroft. Greg admiró detenidamente las pecas en la nariz del pelirrojo y la curvatura fina de sus labios, delicados para un hombre.

— Mycroft –susurró a su oído por impulso-. Dime.

Sintió una leve emoción surgiendo dentro de él, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, tan íntimamente; a centímetros de su boca, solo una minuciosa respiración los separaba. _Rayos_, replicaba en su mente. ¿Por qué pensaba esto? ¿Por qué ahora? Un volcán parecía estallar en su pecho, él se acercaba, poco a poco, desafiando a él y a la casi nula cordura que le quedaba.

Un golpeteo en la puerta detuvo todo pensamiento en su cabeza, la puerta se entreabrió y el pequeño Sherlock entró, llevaba aún puesto su pijama y restregaba sus ojos con la blanquecina maga de su camisa.

— ¿Mamá? –murmuró con somnolencia.

— No Sherlock –dijo sentándose rápidamente en la cama-, mamá está abajo en la cocina.

Con un suave bostezo salió del cuarto, Greg tomó su chaqueta y salió de la habitación, un miedo terrible se apoderó de Mycroft y corrió tras él.

— Gregory, espera ¿a dónde vas?

— ¿Eh? al patio –espetó sin voltear a verlo-, me siento un poco acalorado.

Se tranquilizó y fue hacia él, por un momento sintió como su alma se escapaba de su cuerpo y un profundo vacío tomaba preso su corazón. ¿Por qué era así? ¿Vivir sin Gregory era tan imposible para él? Greg miraba a su alrededor. Todo parecía estar bien.

— Hey Gregory…

— ¿Eh? –volteó el pelicastaño.

— ¿Te gustaría asistir al baile de San Valentín que dará mi escuela?

— ¿Baile?... Yo no sé bailar –añadió desconcertado.

— Solo no quiero ir sin pareja, haremos acto de presencia y nos retiraremos –rió por lo bajo-. Ya sabes, como amigos…

Parecía una buena idea, desde el punto de vista de Mycroft, sin embargo, Greg esperaba no meterse en problemas esta vez. Mycroft recogería a su amigo, la escuela del más chico quedaba de pasada. Bajo del auto procurando no manchar su vestimenta: un smoking grisáceo combinado con un corbatín rojo, presionó el botón ubicado al lado del umbral de la puerta del edificio.

— Mycroft, hola –saludó el padre del pelicastaño-. ¿Cómo está tu padre? El viejo debe estar trabajando ¿verdad? Nunca descansa…

— Oh Howard, por Dios –rió la mujer detrás del oficial- si estás igual… Pero pasa mi vida, Greggy sale en unos minutos.

— ¡Mamá! –gimoteó el joven- No me digas así…

— ¡Por fin estás listo! Tardó horas escogiendo el smoking, bañándose, peinán…

— ¿Quién diría que Gregory Lestrade se preocupaba por su aspecto? –rió el pelirrojo. Greg lucía apuesto vestido tan formal, el traje le calzaba a la perfección-. ¿No llevarás corbata?

— No molestes Holmes…

— Bueno chicos, no rompan muchos corazones esta noche –dijo el padre sacando una vieja cámara fotográfica-. Una foto para el álbum.

Salieron luego de varias fotos, eran dos buenos amigos, disfrutarían de una noche tranquila ya que a ninguno le gustaba bailar; no les importaba que hablaran a sus espaldas, si las chicas podían ir como amigas, los muchachos también ¿no? El baile del Amor y de la Amistad no era gran cosa, un amplio salón lleno de globos rosas, blancos y rojos, cupidos con flechas colgando sobre ellos, buena música y bocadillos; decidieron beber y comer algo, hablar un rato y regresar a casa pasada una hora, dos como máximo. Se encontraron con Anthea, quién se sentía feliz de poder conocer al "famoso" Gregory Lestrade, los tres estuvieron charlando y riendo un rato, y en lo que el director del colegio terminaba su discurso acerca del amor y los lazos afectivos, los dos tomaron unas latas de cerveza de la mesa de los maestros.

— Salgamos por aquí –señaló Greg.

Fueron hacia unos edificios vacíos, se sentaron en el suelo del salón y comenzaron a beber. Lestrade parecía tener experiencia pero Mycroft no, apenas había bebido un par de sorbos de la lata cuando el otro joven ya iba por su segunda cerveza.

— Rayos –comentó- olvidé mi sobrilla en el auto, no me había dado centa hasta ahora.

— No la necesitas –dijo el otro quitándose la chaqueta-. Anda, calla y bebe.

Gregory comenzó a reír sólo, Myc no le encontraba sentido a su comportamiento, apenas llevaba dos latas, no era posible que fuese tan débil ante el alcohol.

— ¿Sabes? Es gracioso –dijo el pelicastaño acercándose- como te preocupas por tu sombrilla cuando yo no puedo siquiera ver una…

— ¿De qué hablas? –dijo tomando otro sorbo.

— ¿Recuerdas el otro día en tu cuarto? –Mycroft asintió con la cabeza-. Ya lo había soñado, ok algo parecido, te veías tan… -rió nerviosamente- fue un sueño raro, yo te besaba y… ja… es que fue la primera vez que me empalmo con un…

— ¿Te qué? –apenas pudo pasar la cerveza.

— No me culpes, te veías tan…–se acercó más a él y pasó uno de sus dedos por los labios de su amigo- Son suaves, finos… Y tus pecas…

El más alto se hallaba cautivado por aquella piel moteada, las imágenes de su pasada fantasía bailaban en su mente, sujetó la barbilla del pelirojizo. Mycroft podía sentir como su temperatura se elevaba y como su juicio se esfumaba. El corazón les latía acelerado, el tiempo se alentaba mientras unían sus bocas, cayeron al suelo perdiendo, si es que aún les quedaba, el último ápice de cordura; sus lenguas danzaban salvajemente. Rozaban sus cuerpos inquietos, ahora la ropa les parecía extraña. Mycroft realmente disfrutaba esto y Gregory experimentaba la urgencia de tocar más a su compañero, no como a sus antiguas noviecillas, no, era algo más que una simple calentura.

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! –gritó una voz desde el corredor.

Los chicos se escondieron entre las sombras del lugar, vieron pasar la luz de la linterna del guardia del colegio y huyeron del lugar. Estaban asustados y sin pronunciar una sola palabra se fueron a sus respectivas casas, lamentaban lo ocurrido, no el encuentro sino la interrupción.

Estando en sus camas recordaron una sola palabra antes de dormir: _Amigos_. Ahora les sonaba amarga ¿qué estaba mal con ellos?


	7. Señal

No había sabido nada de Greg desde hace cinco meses, el último texto proveniente de él fue recibido una semana después del baile con dos simples palabras: _Lo siento._ Quería regresar en el tiempo, realmente estaba arrepentido de haber alejado a su mejor amigo. Tenía dos días sin salir de su habitación, sin probar siquiera una rebanada de pastel. Su madre comenzó a preocuparse por él, sabía que algo iba mal.

— Cariño ¿te encuentras bien? me preocupas hijo –preguntó su madre al entrar al cuarto.

— ¿Y papá?

— Tuvo una reunión de negocios –aclaró la mujer de los ojos color jade-. Dime ¿pasó algo con Greg? hace tiempo que no viene.

— Deberías mejor preguntarte si realmente tu esposo está en una reunión de negocios, madre…

— Myc ¿por qué…

— ¡MYCROFT! MADRE, ES M-Y-C-R-O-F-T –volteó molesto el pecoso.

— ¡No me alces la voz, soy tu madre!

— ¡No me alces la voz, soy tu hijo!

Una acalorada discusión comenzó. El joven estaba harto, molesto con el mundo y consigo mismo, no deseaba entablar diálogo con nadie.

— Mycroft escúchame, se que estas molesto pero…

— No te metas en mis asuntos, madre –dijo saliendo de los terrenos de la casa.

— Cariño, entiende… -suplicó la mujer desde la puerta.

— ¡No! ¡Tú entiende! –se detuvo.

— Hijo…

Un par de luces se divisaban a lo lejos, un auto se aproximaba a toda velocidad, dos faroles iluminaban un Mycroft petrificado en medio de la carretera. Su madre gritó sin poder hacer nada, las piernas del muchacho no respondían, solo pudo cerrar los ojos a causa del miedo.

— ¿Estás bien? –cuestionó una voz masculina.

Mycroft abrió los ojos, el auto estaba a menos de tres metros frente a él. Respiró aliviado. Miró hacia su casa, una expresión de angustia se apoderó de él, la dama de cabello rojizo se hallaba en el suelo. El hijo sujetó a su madre, quien aún respiraba, llamó una ambulancia desde su celular.

En cuestión de minutos se encontraba toda la familia Holmes en la sala de urgencias semi-desierta. Sherrinford esperaba noticias de su mujer.

— Lo siento –murmuró Mycroft.

— ¿Lo siento? –bufó su padre-. ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir? Debiste pensar las cosas, por tu culpa…

— ¿Mía? Tú y tu amante también tienen parte en esto…

— ¿Mi qué?... ¿Amante? –Sherrinford se levantó de sobresalto de su asiento- Mycroft ¿de qué hablas?

— La mujer de cabello rubio, las reuniones de trabajo hasta tarde…

— Dios, niño…

— ¿Holmes? –un hombre de bata y gafas se aproximó hacia ellos-. Ella estará bien, fue solo un pre-infarto causado por el estrés y la conmoción del momento. Pueden verla.

Entraron, la señora Holmes se veía mejor a pesar de estar conectada a varios aparatos. Le sonrió a sus hijos, el pequeño Sherlock se acostó a su lado, tenía conocimiento de lo que pasaba pero no le interesaban los problemas de su familia. Sherrinford miró a su hijo mayor temblando y lo envió a casa, estaba lo suficiente alterado como para verlo, no sin antes hacerle entender, apoyado por su mujer, que aquella mujer de cabello claro era no otra sino una colega de la universidad, a la que veía una o dos veces al año.

La soledad es una amarga y cruel amiga pero era la única amistad con la que contaba Mycroft y en la oscuridad de su recámara, con el silencio penetrante de la casa vacía, quería respuestas que aliviaran su confusión. Se daba lástima, ya no podía controlar las voces en su cabeza, buscaría alguna forma de acabar con todo.

"_Me equivoqué con mi padre, por mi culpa mamá terminó en el hospital, por ser un anormal, por confundir y alejar a la única persona que quiero…"_

Se sorprendió a él mismo diciendo esa palabra, estaba consciente de que lo quería pero Gregory a él no, fueron sólo las cervezas y un sueño creado por un subconsciente que escogió imágenes al azar. Su celular vibró sobre la mesa de noche: Anthea. No contestó, no quería hablar con nadie ¿de qué serviría? La pantalla se encendió nuevamente, arrojó el celular a su cama y lo dejó sonar. _Ya nada importa_, dijo.

En la casa de los Lestrade, el chico compartía mesa con sus padres, jugaba con las verduras en su plato, pensando; traía un nudo en su estómago, mezcla de preocupación, tristeza y culpa.

— Greggy –habló su madre- ¿te preocupa algo?

— Tengo… tengo un conocido –empezó- que besó a un chico… Y no sabe si se siente atraído por él –sus padres lo veían atentos-. Lo está pasando mal… porque no es normal…

— No, no es normal… -dijo su padre dejando de cenar.

Anthea se sentía asustada, cuando habló con Mycroft en la mañana lo notó deprimido, tantas cosas le pasaban al pobre muchacho que la chica, ahora que su amigo no respondía, suponía lo peor. Llamó a Gregory en un intento de saber qué era lo que acontecía.

— No sé lo que le pasa, no contesta –explicó ella.

— Lo siento Anthea, no he hablado con él desde el baile…

— Greg, eres su mejor amigo y la persona qué el más parecía.

— Lo siento, debo colgar –dijo después de un momento de silencio.

El joven pelirrojo abrió la llave de la tina de baño, dejó que se llenara, _Tú tienes toda la culpa Mycroft Holmes_, repetía escudriñando el botiquín de su madre_. Tuya, sólo tuya, _admitió. Se llevó a la boca unos cuantos somníferos que pasó con un poco de agua y se metió a la tina. Las pastillas no hacían efecto así que tomó unos cuantos más. Deseaba olvidarlo todo, quería desaparecer pero la imagen de Greg desaparecería también. Los insultos de sus compañeros, el grito de su madre, sus errores y temores, volvían a él junto con un gran peso en su cuerpo regordete. Se rindió al sueño.

— Mycrof… Mycroft…

Una tenue pero conocida voz sonaba entre la oscuridad de su pensamiento. De pronto oyó un estruendo, seguido de un reflejo de su estómago, y al final, la nada. Entreabrió los ojos, ahora se encontraba en la cama del hospital vestido con una fea bata color rosa.

— ¡Hijo! ¡Mycroft, gracias a Dios! –Su madre lloraba al lado de la cama-. Pensé que no despertarías.

— ¿En qué pensabas Mycroft Holmes? –los ojos de su padre estaban hinchados-. ¿Crees que no te amamos?

— No puedo recordar mucho…

— Pues tuviste suerte –comentó el médico entrando-. Si no fuese porque te encontró tu amigo y te hizo vomitar, tu padre habría estado llorando en tu velorio y no aquí.

— James, basta… -rió Sherrinford.

— ¿Amigo? ¿Cuál amigo? –preguntó Myc confundido intentando levantarse pero un dolor punzante lo tumbó de nuevo en la cama.

— Será mejor que duermas hijo, mañana hablamos.

¿Dormir? ¿Sin saber cuál amigo? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Comer sin tener hambre? No. Esperó a que sus padres se fueran, diez minutos como mucho, sumando el tiempo en que tardarían en recoger a Sherlock de la casa de la Sra. Hudson, más el tiempo en que la enfermera demoraría para venir a revisar que todo estuviera bien con él, calculaba una hora y media, justo el tiempo necesario para ir y venir, corriendo, por supuesto. Como pudo salió de la cama y se escabulló por la puerta principal, tomó un cub y se encaminó a casa del único amigo capaz de hacer algo tan estúpidamente heroico por él.

Se hallaba debajo de la ventana de su compañero, la casi inexistente luz proveniente del ventanal le impedía divisar algún movimiento del moreno. _Qué idiota_, musitó. ¿Qué le diría? Tendría que practicar.

— Gregory… Hola Gregory… No. A ver: es un placer verte Gregory…

— El placer es todo mío… -dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Mycroft gritó.

— ¡Gregory! –logró decir- ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Es mi casa… ¿qué haces tú en mi casa con una bata rosa puesta?

— Me dijeron… que tu, que un "amigo" me llevó al hospital… -contestó. Greg musitó una leve sonrisa de tristeza.

— ¿Por qué? –Cuestionó Greg con lágrimas en los ojos-. Sólo quiero saber por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. ¿Jamás pensaste en los demás? ¿Quién te crees? –añadió furioso.

— Gre… Lo, siento.

— A Anthea es a quien le debe disculpas. Me llamó angustiada, pensé que exageraba y cuando colgué mire una sombrilla tumbada, llena de polvo y algo dentro de mí se llenó de miedo. Por eso fui a tu casa. Toqué y toqué pero nadie salió, vi la luz de tu cuarto y yo simplemente entré –se llevó las manos a la cara- Dios, Holmes, cuando te vi en la tina sentí que moría…

— ¿Me viste desnudo?

— ¿Es lo que te preocupa? –gritó-. Cada minuto en esa sala de espera fue eterno…

— ¿Por qué no me dejaste ahí? –lloró-.

— ¡Porque no iba a dejar que me arrebataran lo que más quiero!

Y allí se quedaron, sin palabras, llorando en una noche sin estrellas, mirándose sin mirar, sintiéndose más cerca como si fuesen los únicos en todo el planeta y sin percatarse de que era tarde.

— Gregory… -rompió Myc el silencio-. Necesito ir al hospital…

— Le diré a mi papá que nos llevé –rió limpiándose las gotas de agua salina alrededor de sus ojos-. No te dejaré…


	8. No fue el destino

Mycroft fue dado de alta al haber pasado el examen psicológico, concluyendo que solo había sido un mal cálculo en el número de somníferos ingeridos. Habiendo dejando el pasado atrás se dirigía ahora hacia la casa del más alto, llevaban ya un mes siendo novios, los únicos que sabían de este nuevo paso en su relación de amistad eran Anthea, los padres de ambos y por ende, ya que había estado accidentalmente presente en la declaración melosa, el Doctor James.

"_Yo tengo toda la culpa en esto Holmes, lamento no haber dicho nada, tenía miedo… ¿Sabes? Hoy, antes de la llamada de Anthea le dije a mis padres que tenía un conocido que había besado a un amigo suyo, les dije la verdad, que eso no era normal…_

— _No, no es normal –dijo mi padre-. Pero así es esto del amor. Se ríen, se enojan, se contentan, eso no es para nada normal, digo si lo fuera sería absurdamente aburrido._

—_Howard –dijo mamá conmovida. Creo que ya sabían que me refería a nosotros._

—_No importa si tu gusta rellena de jalea o glaseada- continuó mi papá, debiste ver la reacción de mi madre- lo que cuenta es la dona… En sí, la dona… perdón, el amor. Lo que importa es el amor que se da…_

_ Si, sé que es estúpido pero creo que tiene razón…"_

Llegó a la casa de los Lestrade que parecía más sigilosa de lo usual. Greg recibió a Mycroft, se veía nervioso y feliz, un poco sonrojado.

— Ho... hola –saludó el pelicastaño-. Pasa…

— ¿Tus padres? Quería saludarlos –preguntó el pecoso.

— No están, tuvieron que ir a casa de una tía, no supe, cuando desperté ya no estaban.

Subieron a la habitación. Inquietos, recostados en la cama, temblando de ansias por sentir al otro mientras una espantosa canción proveniente de algún edificio cercano sonaba; se habían besado varias veces pero no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacer "eso".

Se miraban a los ojos centelleantes como el fuego, juntaron sus cuerpos, juntaron sus labios como esa primera vez: apasionadamente, sin miedo, diciendo "más". Mycroft jugueteaba con la lengua de Greg en su boca, era caliente pero no más que él. El más alto desabotonó la camisa de su compañero, acarició sus pezones, los pellizcó, un leve murmuró salió de la boca de Myc; se deshizo de su playera y pasó la lengua lentamente por el regordete cuello haciendo brillar las pecas rojizas por la saliva.

El más joven trataba de contener dentro los ruidos que le provocaban los besos de su amigo bajando hacia su cadera. Greg desabrochó el pantalón color negro y mordió suavemente el miembro erecto del pecoso chico, quitando el resto del pantalón y la ropa interior. Puso la cabeza en su boca, pasó su lengua alrededor de ella, Mycroft tembló.

— Gre… -articuló.

Metió el resto del falo a su boca subiendo y bajando, el pelirojizo se sujetó de la sabana azul, dentro de la cueva era húmedo y relajante, era capaz de sentir la saliva deslizándose por todo su pene. Lo sacó de su boca, se deshizo de sus jeans y de la vergüenza y las dudas que lo abordaban.

— Mycroft…

— Se cuidadoso –suplicó.

Abrió las piernas del chico rechoncho y con la imagen de éste y su cara sonrojada comenzó a masturbarse con una mano y con la otra masajeó la entrada de Mycroft; se llevó un par de dedos a la boca impregnándolos de saliva, los metió hasta el fondo de su amigo. Verlo mientras mordía sus labios y estrujaba con sus manos el pedazo de tela debajo de ellos hacía que Greg no se contuviera más. Insertó de golpe su miembro.

— Es tan caliente… -dijo meciéndose.

— Duele, Gregory –gimió Mycroft- duele…

Pronto el dolor se convirtió en oleadas de placer. El pelirrojo gemía con cada embestida del pelicastaño; pasaba sus manos por la ancha espalda morena de Lestrade, tenerlo así, tan cerca, tan suyo y de nadie más, lo volvía loco. El futuro Detective Inspector se inclinó hacia él, lamió su cuello y subió dando pequeñas mordidas hacia su oreja.

—Te amo Mycroft –susurró a su oído.

Sacó su pene y lo volvió a meter de una estocada, exhalaron; con la respiración agitada, de la mano y sudando por el calor causado por el otro, Greg dentro de Mycroft y Mycroft con su mano en su miembro moviéndose a la par del cuerpo de su amante, llegaron al éxtasis esperado.

En la cama, abrazados, preparándose para una segunda ronda, buscaban una explicación para toda su historia.

— Gregory ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?

— Sip, fue en el restaurante…

— ¿Restaurante? –preguntó confuso.

— Hace años... Salí con mis padres a cenar y vi una sombrilla debajo de la mesa, iba a guardarla en el auto cuando vi que un niño buscaba algo en nuestros lugares… Tenía el cabello rojizo y unos lindos ojos verdes…

— Gregory –rió por lo bajo, ahora el sonrojado no era él- se puede decir que fue culpa del destino.

— No puedo culpar al destino… -reprochó.

— Entonces culpa a la sombrilla.


	9. Noticias

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía su cuerpo pesado y cansado, el techo no le parecía familiar, bueno, no al principio; un tanto confundido recordó la noche que había pasado y sonrojado se volteó despacio para confirmar que no fue un sueño lo que había pasado. Allí estaba, junto a él, durmiendo plácidamente con el pecho descubierto y el cabello despeinado; lo miró de reojo por un buen rato, el Gregory feroz e inquieto de anoche había sido reemplazado por uno sosegado y tranquilo.

— Es muy… apuesto… -susurró el ojo-verde para sí sin dejar de observarlo.

— Mycroft –habló unos minutos después- deja de mirarme, tienes la mirada pesada –añadió abriendo los ojos, lanzándole una mirada gentil.

— ¿Cuánto llevas despierto?

— Unos minutos… -sonrió- Así que... ¿soy apuesto?

— No, eres un idiota –dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.

El pelicastaño rió acercándose y tomando su mano, besándola. Un "buenos días" pronunció al besar la peca más visible del cuello de su amigo, pasándose hacia esos labios delicados.

— Cariño, buenos días… -dijo la mujer de ojos felices pasando- Perdona que…

— ¡Mamá, por Dios! –gritó avergonzado el hijo separándose del otro- ¡Toca la puerta!

— Ay Greggy, no vi nada… -rió cerrando la puerta tras de si-. Por cierto ¿a Mycroft le gustan los panqueques?

— ¡Mamá! –gimoteó.

Mycroft salió de entre las cobijas, sus mejillas parecían dos grandes manzanas rojas pero no menos coloradas que las de Greg.

— Yo, lo siento… -dijo Greg llevándose las manos al rostro- Qué vergüenza, en verdad, lo siento.

— No debes preocuparte, no fue culpa tuya…

— Ok, entonces ¿vamos por panqueques? –preguntó el más alto esbozando un sonrisa.

— N… no, gracias…

— No tienes que ponerte así por mamá, sabes que no tiene problema con… con lo nuestro.

— No es por eso Gregory –dijo el pecoso bajando la mirada.

— ¿Y luego por qué es?

— Me… yo… yo no…

— Tú no qué…

— Siento las piernas… -contestó avergonzado, viendo como su amigo intentaba contener la cara de sorpresa y la sonrisa victoriosa- Ni te atrevas a poner esa cara Gregory Lestrade –añadió molesto.

— Ok, ok.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Mycrot se pudiese levantar y acompañar a la familia Lestrade a tomar el desayuno. El ambiente alegre y familiar le remembraron los años de infancia, cuando Sherlock era apenas un bebé y Sherryn vivía con ellos; tenía tiempo sin verla, la extrañaba, ella había fungido como mamá varias veces en aquellos tiempos en que su madre trabajaba hasta tarde y cuando su pequeño hermano parecía distanciarse de él día con día, cosas que no le importaban mucho, Sherlock debía aprender a ser un adulto responsable y su hermana mayor, pues, cumplía su sueño, uno muy peligroso ¿pero qué clase de hermano sería si le pidiese que lo abandonara? Recordó las palabras que le dijo la noche antes de su partida a la academia.

— _Me iré Mycroft –dijo ella sonriendo pero con los ojos llenos de tristeza- y quiero que cuides a Sherlock mejor de lo que te cuidé a ti. Eres un chico listo, brillante y centrado, haz lo que tu corazón desee, no lo que te ordena alguien más._

Sólo se quedó callado, las decisiones fueron tomadas y como dijo su hermana: él era listo, sabía qué lo que dijera vendría sobrando. _Al parecer la forma de saber si alguien realmente me quiere es dejándome sin palabras_, pensó en silencio sonriendo inconscientemente.

— Holmes… Hey Holmes… -decía Greg su lado.

— ¿Si? –dijo desconcertado.

— Tu teléfono está sonando.

— Oh, cierto, con su permiso.

Atendió la llamada de su madre.

— _Cariño, debiste avisar que te quedarías en casa de Greg, nos tenías preocupados._

— _Sin ofender madre pero no recuerdo que me llamarás anoche._

— _Es que no los quería molestar mientras hacían sus cosas y…_

— _¡Madre!_

— _Es broma, es broma –rió la mujer- pero llamo para decirte que te des prisa, tenemos una sorpresa para ti y es mejor que llegues temprano si quieres verla._

— _¿Sorpresa? –preguntó curioso._

— _Si, así que apúrate… Adiós cariño, salúdame a Greg._

— _Adiós._

Regresó a la mesa y miró a Greg, sintió la mirada de los padres de éste y les sonrió.

— ¿Sucede algo Mycroft? –preguntó el hombre de la gabardina oscura al tomar un sorbo de café.

— No, era mi madre, les envía saludos.

— Te ves confundido –señaló Greg-. ¿Seguro que no pasa nada?

— No –sonrió-. Eso solo mi madre y sus preocupaciones.

— ¿Preocupaciones? –cuestionó la madre de Greg bajando los cubiertos- ¿No le dijiste que te quedarías aquí?

— No le dije pero ella sabía, bueno, lo supuso, dijo algo sobre una sorpresa y luego colgó.

— Bien, me tengo que ir –dijo el Detective Inspector levantándose de su asiento-. Y Mycroft, cuida bien a Greg…

— Papá…

— Ok, no lo haré más raro… -rió- solo quería ser buen padre… Ups, se hace tarde, te quiero –besó a la mujer al lado de él.

— De hecho, también me tengo que ir –se disculpó el pelirrojo-. Gracias por todo Señora Lestrade.

El pecoso se levantó a la par del hombre de la placa y susurró algo al oído de Greg, ambos: Howard y Myc salieron de la casa apresuradamente. El joven esperaba el autobús y oyó unos pasos que se encaminaban a él, volteó solo para observar a su amante corriendo hacia él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó.

— Acompañarte –sonrió sentándose a su lado.

El más alto seguía despeinado, llevaba puesta una camisa a cuadros y unos pantalones azules, el otro contestó la sonrisa del mismo modo, sonriendo. De camino a casa se puso a pensar en lo afortunado que era, lo que había pasado había pasado ahora solo quedaba disfrutar la vida. Sentados al lado del otro, sonrojados se tomaron de las manos, no les importaba, el autobús estaba casi vacío, el conductor de rostro severo, la anciana de manos temblorosas tras de ellos y el hombre de los audífonos en el fondo del camión, eran sus cómplices en un romance secreto, mudo y vivo como sus corazones.

Bajaron del transporte público encaminándose a la casa de los Homles, un auto deportivo color rojo, de esos que se ven en los programas de televisión aparcaba ahora en la entrada de la casa. Ambos se sorprendieron, ninguno de los dos conocía a alguien que tuviese un carro así; entraron en silencio, por el barullo que se oía los Holmes y otras tres personas se hallaban en la sala.

— Madre… -dijo el pecoso sin moverse de la puerta.

— Myc, por fin llegas –dijo la dama-. ¡Greg! Qué bueno que hayas venido, espero que cuides mucho a mi muchachito.

— ¿Podrías no avergonzarme ésta vez? –levantó el pelirrojo una ceja.

— Ay mi vida pero si no te avergüe…

— Disculpe Señora Holmes… -habló un joven de cabello rubio al entrar en el recinto-. Perdone, no sabía que estaba ocupada.

— Mycroft ¿lo recuerdas? Es Toby, del campamento.

— ¿Toby? ¿Toby? ¡Tobias! –rió, una luz se encendió en sus ojos y un recuerdo brilló en su memoria- Tobias Gregson, claro que te recuerdo, la pasamos muy bien en ese campamento pero ¿qué haces aquí?

— Sus padres se acaban de mudar aquí cerca y vinieron a visitarnos pero los dejo platicar a gusto –se despidió la pelirroja.

— Myc te ves bien, lo admito has…

— Greg… Greg Lestrade –señaló el pelicastaño quien se notaba un tanto molesto.

— Tobias Gregson –saludó estrechando la mano del moreno.

Los dos más altos se miraban desafiantemente, un fuego de rivalidad se veía en sus ojos, Mycroft no tuvo más remedio que salir disparado a la cocina, una rebanada de pastel y una buena taza de té calmarían sus nervios, y con suerte, la de sus dos amigos.

— Así que te quedaste a dormir en casa de… ¿cuál era tu nombre? disculpa mi mala memoria.

— Greg –refunfuñó el de la camisa a cuadros.

— Si, en la casa de Greg –sonrió el más alto de los tres.

— Si, una simple velada de chicos -declaró el pelirrojo acomodándose el cuello de la camisa.

— ¿Una simple velada, eh? –el rubio haló de la camisa del pecoso dejando ver unas cuantas marcas en su cuello-. No lo creo.

— Eso es de… -el pelirrojo miró a Greg quien comenzaba a sudar.

— No me engañan –decía el otro-, se que la quedada fue una simple excusa para que Myc viera a su novia. ¿Cierto Myc?

— Cla… claro.

El silbido y el vapor de la tetera inundaron la cocina apagando las risillas incómodas de los chicos. Mientras Gregson servía el té, Mycroft sacaba el pastel, siempre debía haber un pequeño postre en casa según su papá; Barba Roja pasó corriendo por entre las piernas regordetas del muchacho seguido por Sherlock.

— No corras dentro de la casa Sherlock –le recordó el pecoso.

— Eres Mycroft, no mi mamá –renegó el pequeño del parche saliendo.

— Eres un buen hermano Myc. Oye ¿recuerdas cuando tuvimos que ir al bosque en la noche?

— Si, que tú resbalaste con ese tronco y nos regresaron a todos para llevarte a la enfermería…

— Dios, cuando te picaron las abejas…

— Que Sherlock no te escuche o empezará a criar abejas…

— Si no te hicieron nada aquella vez, dudo que lo hagan ahora.

Gregory se sentía exiliado de la conversación sin embargo sabía que no era por eso por lo que se sentía triste, sino más bien por no tener ese tipo de vivencias con Mycroft, ¿de qué hablarían? ¿Del intento de suicidio de Mycroft? ¿De los golpes que le propició a sus compañeros de escuela? Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, un aviso en la pantalla le indicó que tenía 3 llamadas de su mamá y 1 un mensaje. Pulsó la tecla central: _Greggy estoy en el hospital ven rápido, es tu papá._ Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él ¿desde hace cuánto se lo habían mandado?

— Gregory ¿pasa algo? Te ves pálido.

— Mi… padre… Tengo que irme.

Corrió hacia la puerta tropezándose con la Sra. Holmes y musitando unas cuantas palabras de disculpa. El pecho le dolía, algo malo pasaba, no tenía tiempo para tomar el autobús así que subió a cub. El trayecto parecía interminable ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Un choque tal vez? Trató de no pensar en eso, su padre era fuerte como un roble posiblemente solo fue una leve lesión.

Pronto llegó al hospital Barts, su madre estaba sentada uno de los banquillos de la sala de espera, tenía los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas, el moreno fue hacia ella temiendo lo peor.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está? –cuestionó acongojado.

— No lo sé Gregory, no lo sé… -apenas podía hablar la mujer- me hablaron de la comisaría…

— Martha, lo siento, lo siento, sabes que es terco –aclaró el compañero de Howard, Marcus Donovan, abrazando a desesperada esposa.

— Oficial Donovan ¿Qué pasó? –el joven se volvía loco ¿por qué nadie decía nada sobre el paradero de su padre?

— Hubo un… un asalto fuera de nuestra división, tu padre quiso tomarlo… -el oficial pasó una mano por su cabello oscuro- Le dijimos que no, digo, no era nuestra división pero sabes que a él no le importa cuando se trata de ayudar. Fuimos pero no nos dijeron que era un asalto a mano armada, con rehenes… Tu padre entró y…

— ¿Y? –alzó la voz desesperado- ¡Maldición Donovan dígame!

— Chico, le dispararon.

Le dio un vuelo el corazón, las palabras parecían inciertas, el acto en sí imposible.

— Fue un disparo en el pulmón derecho, rozó el corazón, está perdiendo mucha sangre… No le dan mucho tiempo…

— ¡Cállate! –chilló Gregroy-. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo tienen? Debo verlo… Esto no… no puede estar pasando.

— No nos dejan verle, intentan conseguirle sangre.

— Yo puedo donarle…

— Me temo que no es tan fácil –apareció un médico de mediana edad y cejas pobladas.

— Greggy, tu eres menor de edad aún y tu padre y yo no somos compatibles –respondió la mujer colocando una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

— Haremos todo lo posible hijo –dijo el hombre de la bata-. Si me permites, debo hablar con tu madre a solas.

Los minutos pesaban siglos, los latidos de su corazón parecían explosiones capaces de derrumbar un edificio, la agonía para él no era nada comparada con su miedo. _¡No era tu maldita división! _repetía furioso en su cabeza.

Con su madre medio dormida a su lado miraba pasar al personal del hospital, una chica de cabello pelirrojo oscuro y nariz respingada le sonrió un "todo estará bien", sólo alcanzó a ver unas cuantas letras del gafete de visitante que llevaba: _Mo_, para ser precisos.

— Pelirroja… -dijo en voz baja y al instante lo recordó, todo el ajetreo de las últimas le hizo olvidarse de Mycroft. _Se quedó con ese imbécil de Tobias Gregson,_ pensó mientras se imaginaba a él mismo golpeando en la cabeza al rubio ese.

Tomó el celular, creyó que sería buena idea mandarle un mensaje a Mycroft más ni las palabras ni las ganas de hablar, vinieron a él; guardó el aparato al momento en que el médico salió de la habitación donde se encontraba su padre, el semblante serio le impedía saber la clase de noticia que le daría, un mal presentimiento se adueñó de él.


	10. Fue una promesa

Las cortinas de la habitación estaban corridas, el sol de una nueva mañana se asomaba con sus rayos dorados intentando traspasar la barrera de la tela verdoso oscuro que cubría las ventanas. El pelirrojo muchacho tomo su teléfono celular de la mesita a un lado de la cama, pulsó la tecla central encendiendo la pantalla y parte de su rostro, se decepcionó y preocupó al ver que Greg, ahora su novio, no le había enviado ningún mensaje.

Sentó su rechoncho cuerpo al borde de la cama y miró las manecillas de su despertador: 6:05 am. Se levantó y fue a la cocina dónde encontró a su madre preparando el desayuno. Se sentó a la pequeña mesa de la cocina, abatido.

— Buenos días cariño ¿qué sucede? –cuestionó la mujer.

— Me preocupa Gregory, no me ha llamado ni mandado mensaje.

— No siempre te dirá lo que hace.

— Ayer salió corriendo por algo de su padre, pensé que era una excusa, vi como se miraron él y Tobias y…

— Tengo hambre –balbuceó el hijo más pequeño entrando a la cocina- ¿Dónde está Barba Roja?

— Es de mala educación interrumpir Sherlock –señaló Mycroft mirándolo desde arriba.

— Cállate _Fatcroft_ –dijo inflando las mejillas el niño.

— ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, niños! –gruñó la madre llevándose las manos a la cintura.

— Lo siento –gimotearon ambos, enseñando la lengua al otro en cuanto la Señora Holmes se había dado la vuelta.

Se fueron a la escuela al terminar el desayuno y una vez terminado el replique de la campana del receso consultó nuevamente el teléfono sentado en su lugar preferido como de costumbre.

— Aún no te llama… -señaló una joven sentándose a su lado.

— Aún sigues llegando tarde –aclaró con una mueca de reproche el joven pelirrojo.

— Aún no trabajo para ti… Myc.

— Mycroft, _Hormiga*_, es Mycroft.

— Sabes que detesto cuando me llamas así –dijo mientras sacaba su celular y escribía un mensaje.

— Lo mismo digo.

— Bien, le he mandado un mensaje diciéndole que quieres hablar con él –volteó a ver a su amigo-. Ahora, ¿por qué se molestó?

El pecoso le contó lo sucedido, desde cómo se quedó en casa de los Lestrade hasta lo sucedido esta mañana al levantarse, claramente evadiendo los detalles privados de su encuentro en la habitación de Greg.

— ¿No te basta con Greg? –preguntó sorprendida Anthea.

— ¿De qué hablas? –se inquirió el otro.

— Tobias...

— Dios, Anthea –tosió casi atragantándose con un bocado de su emparedado- Tobias es sólo un amigo de un campamento de hace años.

— Pues supongo que eso fue lo que molestó a Greg, es decir, es tu novio y no le cuentas acerca de un tipo que conociste en un campamento, y da la casualidad que éste llega de la nada y te habla como si hubiesen vivido años juntos.

— El campamento fue cuando tenía unos 8 años, no es como si importara.

— Ya ves como a Greg si le importa… -cruzó los brazos-. No puedo creer que siendo el primero de la clase, de todo el colegio, no puedas ver algo tan simple como los celos.

— Vale, vale…

Mycroft sabía que no eran celos, era algo más en la mirada de Gregory, un ápice de preocupación, un poco de miedo, de pánico podría decirse. Una melodía atrajo la atención de Holmes, provenía del teléfono celular de su compañera y amiga Anthea.

— Es de Greg –dijo ella- dice: _Lo siento Anthea, dile que no quiero hablar con él, no quiero verlo. Si quiere hablar que hable con el idiota cabeza de pájaro de Gregson._

— ¿Disculpa?

— Mycroft yo… ¿A dónde vas?

El pelirrojo se levantó de un salto con la mandíbula apretada y el rostro colorado, no iba a dejar eso de lado, ¿quién se creía aquél comportándose tan infantilmente?, decidió ir a casa de los Lestrade, no le importaba salirse de la escuela, sabía suficientes secretitos sucios del director como para que una pinta del colegio resultase tan inofensivo como llegar tarde a clase por el mal tiempo.

Corrió sin detenerse, la furia y la tristeza le impulsaban, el hecho de que la casa de su compañero estuviera relativamente cerca de su colegio ayudaba a su ánimo. Pasó árboles, esquivó personas y autos, por poco tropieza con un chico en patineta. Vio a una cuadra la fachada de la casa, al llegar tomó aire podía sentir las piernas como un par de fideos cocidos, llamó a la puerta y abrió la madre de Greg, ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Hola Señora, me preguntaba si…

— Está en su habitación, pasa.

Cruzo la residencia y fue hacia la entrada de la habitación de Greg, estando ahora ante la puerta ya no se sentía molesto, eso o estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba. Pasó el umbral, estaba sombrío y silencioso, lo distinguió parado frente la ventana, mirando hacia afuera.

— Greg…

El pelicastaño se dio la vuelta, las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas, Mycroft jamás lo había visto así, ni siquiera la noche en que había escapado del hospital.

— Él… –dijo entre dientes- él lo prometió… ¡ÉL! –gritó golpeando la pared.

Una vieja foto colgada en la pared cayó esparciendo trozos pequeños de vidrio en el suelo. Gregory cerró los ojos recordando la noche anterior.

_Él y su madre se levantaron de golpe al ver aproximarse al médico. El bigote del hombre del estetoscopio ocultaba su boca, una mirada de seriedad se desvió del suelo hacia los familiares del Oficial._

— _Es… mejor que lo vean –dijo a pausas e indicó una puerta al final del pasillo-, es por allí, síganme._

_ Entraron en la fría habitación, la luz tenue de las lámparas dejaban ver unas cuantas manchas de sangre en el piso, las máquinas murmuraban indicando su labor, y divisaron el cuerpo del Oficial Lestrade tendido en una de las camillas. Se acercaron, Greg pudo ver el orificio profundo, amenazante y triste como una cueva en el pecho cubierto de un oscuro y espeso líquido, sintió un dolor en el mismo lugar donde la bala había ido a parar en el tórax de su padre. Corrió hacia él evitando la mano de su madre que intentaba hacerlo permanecer a su lado._

— _Hola campeón –dijo sonriendo el hombre bajo la máscara de oxígeno-. No me queda mucho…_

— _Howard… -murmuró una mujer al otro lado de la camilla._

— _No pongas esa cara mujer, me has visto en peores situaciones, esto es solo un pequeño rasg… ¡ay! –gimió de dolor al intentar levantarse._

— _¡Debías haberte quedado en tu lugar! –reprochó la esposa._

— _Debía ayudar, no podía dejar que un criminal escapara… Intentaba ser un…_

— _¿Un héroe? ¡¿Intentabas hacerte el héroe?! –sollozó con el ceño fruncido el muchacho._

— _No, intentaba ser un buen padre –comentó soltando una risita jadeante- Gregory… son nuestras decisiones… las que verdaderamente importan… _

— _Papá…_

— _Yo decidí proteger a personas inocentes… _

— _No, por favor –suplicó al escuchar el pitido constante de la máquina frente a él._

— _Haz lo mejor y decide ser feliz…_

— _Howa…_

— _Te amo linda…_

— _Eres un buen padre… -comentó Greg derramando lágrimas-. Lo eres… de verdad lo eres._

— _Me alegro hijo –con la fuerza que le quedaba tomó la mano de su pequeño-, cuídala mucho Greggy…_

_ El tenaz pitido se convirtió en un único e inacabable sonido, el médico intentó apartar a Greg mientras balbuceaba algo, todo en ese cuarto desaparecía dejando al pelicastaño, a su padre y al lacerante eco de la máquina, perdidos en el tiempo. _

Abrió los ojos al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Mycroft y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para que él no lo abandonase también. Entre más solo quería estar, más necesitaba la compañía de alguien, de aquél pelirrojo pecoso para ser exactos. Caminaron hacia la cama y tomaron asiento, el pelicastaño pasó una de sus mangas por sus ojos.

— Gregory, lo siento mucho –murmuró el pelirrojo.

— ¿Sabes? –comenzó, frunciendo las comisuras intentando hacer lo que parecía una sonrisa- Él trabajaba de más, le gustaba hacer bien su trabajo… Siempre llegaba ya entrada la noche y se iba lo más temprano posible… Un día él llegó con la nariz rota y el ojo morado, había impedido que le robaran a una anciana antes de llegar a casa… Oí su hazaña mientras mamá lo atendía, yo pensaba que él era como un súper héroe pero al verlo así… Fui al cuarto y baje con mi abrigo, iba ir a la comisaría para decirle a su jefe que papá ya no trabajaría… _Papá no quiero que te mueras, _dije –una risa lamentable salió de él-. Y él dijo: _Greggy, papá no morirá, papá es fuerte… Lo prometo_ –las lágrimas volvieron a caer en sus manos temblorosas-. Le hice prometerlo Mycroft… ¡Él me lo prometió!

Se echó a los brazos del pelirrojo reviviendo el momento en que cubrieron a su padre con una manta entre tanto él gritaba _¡Lo prometiste!_ Lloraba en silencio meciéndose con los latidos del corazón de su amante y en unos instantes se quedó dormido. Myc se levantó despacio, tomó una manta roja de uno de los cajones de la cómoda y lo tapó. Salió un momento para avisar a su madre que no iría a dormir, ahora veía la casa de forma lúgubre, y en las sombras de la sala, en el sillón donde solía sentarse el Oficial Howard se encontraba su esposa. Afligida, con la mirada aún perdida en los recuerdos de su amado esposo, y un pañuelo en la mano, se levantó viendo a Mycroft frente a ella.

— Lo siento mucho Señora.

— Gracias Mycroft –dijo sonándose la nariz delicadamente- ¿Una taza de té?

— Por favor –respondió tomando asiento.

— Me alegra que hayas venido.

— Vine por otros motivos si me permite decir, pensé sinceramente que se había molestado conmigo.

— Greggy es muy reservado en cuanto a sus sentimientos, no lloró en el hospital sino hasta que llegó a casa y se encerró. Supongo que no quería que lo vieras en ese estado. Pobre de mí niñito…

— ¿Cuándo… cuándo será?

— Pasado mañana, será sencillo: unos cuantos compañeros y amigos.

Myc lo sabía de antemano, Gregory mencionaba solamente a sus abuelos maternos y que el Oficial Howard quisiera ser un buen padre y la forma en que apoyaba a su hijo… El zumbido de la tetera indicó que el agua estaba lista, él y la madre de su amigo tomaron una buena y tranquilizante taza de té esperando a que Greg despertara.

A la mañana siguiente Greg se despertó, creía habar dormido una eternidad, esperaba que lo sucedido fuese un mal sueño pero no era así; vio al pecoso recostado al otro extremo de la cama, le lanzó una almohada y al ver que se despertaba besó su frente.

— ¿No tienes que ir a la escuela? –cuestionó el más alto poniéndose unos lentes oscuros.

— ¿No deberías ponerte una chaqueta de cuero también? –contestó intentando no reírse, sabía por qué se ponía esas gafas, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar sin embargo, le sentaban bien, muy bien.

— ¿Eso te gustaría? –dijo caminando hacia su compañero que seguía acostado en la cama.

— Tal vez –un par de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza.

— Mycroft Holmes ¿acaso eso es una invitación?

— Quisieras –el color de su rostro era del mismo tono que el de su cabello.

— Lo de anoche… Lo del mensaje…

— Uno: no seas idiota…

— Yo… lo sien…

— Y dos: _Néanmoins, je serai à vos côtés._

Bajaron a la mesa, el desayuno: huevos y tocino, estaba servido, el pelicastaño miró con tristeza el asiento vacío de su padre, nadie dijo nada, se limitaron a comer. Al terminar de fregar los platos, ambos chicos salieron a caminar, ninguno puso pie en el colegio ni hablaron con terceros, se fugaron buscando un lugar desolado para ellos, haciendo recuerdos para ignorar el sentimiento de vacío y para prepararse, sin tener conocimiento, para un difícil futuro.

Notas:

*Hormiga, en inglés: Ant. Como abreviación del nombre de Anthea.


End file.
